I've Missed You, Reg
by youreallythinkso
Summary: ONE SHOT Reginald goes off on one of his adventures, and Alice has one of her own. Hilarity and romance ensues. WCMI-based. Alice/Reginald Rated K , but it's good, I swear! R&R please!


'Oh, my,' Alice Liddell thought as she walked down the path that led to the March Hare, Ears's house. 'I do believe I've not seen Reginald all day, all week, really,' she added as she recalled the past three days. 'I wonder where he's been...not that I care, it's just, he's usually around pestering me, and I'm quite glad of the opportunity to relax and have a peaceful day,' she thought resolutely as she neared Ears's brightly coloured abode.

"AH, ALICE! NICE TO SEE YOU! SAY, HAVE YOU SEEN REGGIE? HE'S NOT BEEN AROUND MUCH THE PAST FEW DAYS!" the March Hare shouted from his seat at the foot of the tea table, nibbling on a scone.

Once through the gate, Alice responded, "No, I'm afraid I've not seen him, old friend. I'd been hoping you would know of his whereabouts," her face contorted in confusion.

"Well, I'm afraid I haven't; would you like a cup of tea?" the rabbit responded, politely disregarding the fact that Alice had made the mistake of mentioning Reginald in a sentence, and NOT insulting him.

"Oh, please." Alice replied courteously.

After exchanging pleasantries for a bit, the conversation began to slowly dwindle away into nothingness. Alice sighed. 'I miss Reg...' she thought miserably. 'Wait- WHAT? I did NOT just think that. Oh my God. He's finally gotten to me. I do believe I've begun to actually ENJOY the company of the Mad Hatter! Lord help me.'

"Alice? Alice!" Ears exclaimed, snapping his fingers (well, paws) in front of Alice's face. "I do believe you were daydreaming, child," the March Hare gently chided.

"I beg your pardon, Ears. I may have let my mind wander a bit too freely."

"Mm-hmm..." Ears said suspiciously, one eyebrow cocked. "And would this have anything to do with a certain Mad Hatter?"

"Well, I must confess, the lack of his company this week has really proven true the statement: absence makes the heart grow fonder. I'd never really noticed before how much of the conversation had been spurned on by his outlandish acts." Alice lamented, not noticing as Ears's eyes drifted from her face to a point over her shoulder, and a wicked smile came over his face.

"Oh, yes, Alice dear. I'm sure by now you miss Reg quite terribly, don't you?" the March Hare said, nodding solemnly.

"I suppose I do," Alice mused softly.

"Oh my! Such heinous thoughts that have struck me! And what, my dear, shall you do if Reginald never returns?" Ears said distressfully, carefully modulating his volume so as to not arouse Alice's suspicions, but still keep the Hatter, who had paused at the gate in amazement when he heard the topic of conversation, inside the range of hearing.

"I say! Why would you ever suggest such a thing?" Alice cried as the March Hare shrugged. Reginald smiled at her tone of concern. "Well, I suppose I should be very sad. I do enjoy his company, even if he is obnoxious sometimes. And, you know-" here she leaned in as to tell a secret "-over the past few months, I do believe I've become a bit-" she glanced around suspiciously, then leaned in further "- attracted to him. Romantically, I mean," she said, the covered her face with her hands, so as to hide the blush that had invaded her cheeks.

"ATTRACTED, YOU SAY?" the March Hare shouted at the Mad Hatter, who was still frozen at the gate.

"Shh, shh, Ears! What if someone should hear? I don't know what I'd do; I mean, I've rejected his advancements so many times!" she cried, then lay her head on the table and covered it up with her arms.

Here, Reginald swung open the gate (quite forcefully, mind you) and strode forward. "Alice Pleasance Liddell, do my ears deceive me?" Said girl whirled around, cheeks burning furiously. "Did I just hear you say you fancied me?"

Alice hung her head shamefully for a moment then regained her composure. Her head shot up like a bullet. "Of course not, Mr. Theophilius," she said haughtily, ignoring his muttered, 'The Third.' "You simply misheard my lamentations on how UN-attracted I am to you. Now, then," she said, drawing herself up. "Are we going to have tea or not?" She looked around, only to find the March Hare hopping away and Reginald looking at her sadly.

"Cricket," he said, his voice rough with emotion. He cleared his throat. "Alice," he said, and, deeming his vocal quality adequate, continued. "I know what I heard, and I am hoping immensely that these 'lamentations'-" he moved his fingers up and down, using air quotes, a quirky habit he'd actually picked up from Miss Liddell herself- "are true, because, Alice, you know I love you, too." And Reginald carefully trod three steps forward, his hand outstretched.

Alice stuttered a bit before composing herself. Then, ignoring Reginald's outstretched hand, she ran the ten feet separating them, and tackled him. After pressing her lips to his once, twice, three times, she whispered, "I've missed you, Reg."

"ABOUT TIME!" the March Hare shouted from his observation point in the second floor window. "I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK IT WOULD NEVER HAPPEN!"

And, as Reginald pulled Alice's face towards his once more, Ears picked up the phone to call Belle. Oh, she would be so pleased!


End file.
